1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to blood transfer devices; and, more particularly, to apparatus and method for blood transfusion to a newborn infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Newborn babies admitted to the intensive care unit of a hospital frequently require multiple transfusion of blood related products. Multiple donor exposures increase the risk of a child contracting hepatitis or other infectious diseases. Blood for transfusions to newborns are frequently provided by family, friends, or from the community blood bank. An autologous transfusion (the transfusion of blood from an individual to his or her self) is commonly practiced for elective surgery. However, technology does not exist at the present time to enable a newborn child to donate blood for him or herself.
Following the birth of a child during cesarean section surgery, the placenta and umbilical cord are discarded. The latter contains between 30 and 50 CC's of neonatal blood. Presently, there is no technology which allows the physician to collect blood from the umbilical cord and placenta for autologous transfusion purposes.
There is thus a need for apparatus and a method for collecting neonatal blood immediately following the birth of an infant during cesarean section surgery.